


Changes

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boxman is a trans man, Drabble, Human AU, M/M, Physical Therapy, Protective Siblings, School, Short One Shot, Siblings fight, a rare Ernesto fic!, also it's cannon, argument, fight me, it's mentioned but not shown, lord cowboy darrell - Freeform, mild voxman, my Human au is weird but let me exsplain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto has worked hard to get where he is, as the oldest of the Boxman kids he's stepped up in his father absence in taking care of his little siblings needsUnfortunately 'Lord Cowboy' Darrell thinks he can push his adult brother around





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my new human OK K.O. AU
> 
> Basically it's all the same but the boxbot's are 'human' which is mostly the case
> 
> The basics are that Boxman is a Trans man, and has 'fathered' all of his kids [except Mikayla who is the family cat] The fun part is you get to guess who all Boxman's kid's fathers are! They have all appeared in the show! More on this AU will come, but for now enjoy!

Ernesto tucked in Jethro for his nap.

Things had turned out just fine. Just fine he told himself. That's when boots came clicking down the hall.

Ernesto gave Jethro one last kiss and stood, exiting the room. He was faced with his brother.

"Deputy Ernesto, why are you away from your work?" Darrell asked with a fake twang on his lips.

"Darrell you know that even if you are old enough to take care of yourself in Father's absence, Jeth is not. Now keep it down he's napping." Ernesto coughed, he started walking away.

"Why's he napping any ways, isn't he getting to old for that?" Darrell barked. Ernesto snapped around.

"Because he did a half school day and attended Physical Therapy today! He deserves a break!" Ernesto hissed quietly.

"Yeesh, don't you think your coddling him a bit?" Darrell snapped.

"He's a child, Darrell!" Ernesto shot. He stomped away.

"I'm still talking to you! Get back here Deputy Ernesto!" Darrell yelled, running after Ernesto. "I'm Daddy now so you have to listen to me!"

Ernesto turned and grabbed Darrell's shirt, lifting him in the air.

"Oh you're the Daddy! Yes you have been doing everything Dad did! Are you taking Ray to his practice and games! Shannon to her taekwondo! Jethro to school and Therapy! Have you been making dinner and working a full time job! And have you been calling your brat little brother in sick from school everyday for months because he launched a coup on his father over wanting to have another kid!" Ernesto yelled.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Darrell yelled. "'Nesto please!"

"FINE!" Ernesto threw Darrell to the floor. "I'll have your reports in by 5."

Ernesto shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway.

~~~~hi

Ernesto walked through the hallways towards Darrell's office. He opened the door and-

"ERNIE!"

Ernesto was entrapped in a tight hug.

"DAD!" 

Ernesto threw his sales reports and wrapped his arms around the man.

"You're the last one who's come seen me! You're working far to hard young man!" Boxman called, preening a bit on Ernesto's suit and hair.

“I learnt it from somewhere.” Ernesto said as he had glasses plucked off his face and cleaned.

“Oh hush, I'm not that bad.” Boxman pushed Ernesto's glasses back on. “Now, it's just us, what do you need to talk about.”

“Has Darrell taken the hat off yet?” Ernesto asked.

“Yes that was one of the first things he did.” Boxman confirmed, the two started to pick up the sales report.

“I've held down the fort. Everyone is good on school, Raymond's MVP on three teams so far this season. Shannon is getting a new belt soon! Jethro has improved his walking by 5 steps on average.” Ernesto called.

“What about you?” Boxman asked. “Your siblings, well besides Jethro, already told me what's been happening.”

“It's been going fine, Father.” Ernesto said quietly.

“There is no one here but us, Ernie.” Boxman reminded.

“How do you do it, five kids, all of them stubborn, except Jethro.” Ernesto said quietly, starting to sort the papers in his hands at light speed.

“I've only had the best help I could've asked for.” Boxman handed the papers back to Ernesto, who started to shuffle them back in. “I'm sorry for how this all is happening, Ernie, I'm going to make it all okay again. And Darrell for sure is not getting any of the company in my will.” Boxman crossed his arms and say with a playful hiss.

Ernesto smiled at his father, and went to hand him the paperwork.

“Oh, Ernesto there is a new change happening around here.” Boxman said turning away the papers. Ernesto smiled wider. He could feel it coming. “I have a new partner, they will be handling all the menial paperwork.”

Ernesto felt his brain implode.

“What-”

“You remember Professor Venomous, right! Well he's now a shareholder in the company after buying out 75% of each of the board of investors stocks. And well, he's moving in.” Boxman nudged Ernesto. “I finally found me a keeper.”

Ernesto felt his word shattering around him, and his entire mind was buzzing with emotions.

“Oh!” Ernesto felt the papers in his hands poof away, maybe it was just his imagination at work. “Well isn't that great!” Ernesto walked out of the office.

Boxman looked at the dust from the paperwork, set ablaze by Ernesto's lightening.

“Oh Cob.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading and have a great day!
> 
> Reviews, kudos, and Bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
